It is of great importance that children do not easily get access to the interior of a container or bottle of pills or of an inhaler (which is of special relevancy in the present case), as the contents of such a container or inhaler can be dangerous for children. An inhaler can for example hold a nicotine containing ampoule, used to administer nicotine to a person, who is trying to abandon the habit of smoking cigarettes. The nicotine is very harmful for children.
When the two mutually rotatable members of the inventive inhaler have been connected or assembled (after an ampoule has been inserted therein), it will preferably be difficult or even virtually impossible for a child to disconnect or disassemble the two members by pulling them apart, but at the same time it will not be too cumbersome for an adult to disassemble and then assemble the two parts.
Some devices for accomplishing the above objectives are known, for example one is shown and described in Norwegian patent, NO-B-158 214, in which a bayonet-type connection is used.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pharmaceutical container and inhaler for the above purpose, which will be easy to handle for an adult but virtually impossible for a child, and that will also be sturdy and inexpensive to manufacture, such as in a plastic material.